YT Convention
by Ghostofmetalpast
Summary: Youtubers from all over go to a convention hosted by Youtube no one has ever heard of. little do they all know things aren't what they seem.
1. The emails

Smosh

Ian sat on the couch in the Smosh house typing away on his laptop writing a script for a new video while Anthony was in the other room editing the new video and the bloopers. Ian took a break from writing and checked the Smosh email. He scrolled through the emails all of it was the usual fan girls, haters, spam, and sponsor offers. He then came across an email titled 'YT Convention'. He skimmed through the email with confusion. "Hey Ant come here!" Ian yelled.

"Why!?" Anthony questioned from the other room.

"Just come here!" Ian yelled as he watched Anthony walk to him. "Here look at this." Ian said handing him the laptop.

"Dear Smosh." Anthony started. "You have been invited to the first 'YT Convention as well as many other Youtubers, YT Convention is a convention of Youtbers every where meet up have booths, panels, meet-ups and more all hosted by Youtube. We invited Ian and Anthony only no one else should hear about this, this convention must remain top-secret until we release it to the public. YT convention will last a week and is mandatory for youtubers if you do not attend this we at Youtube will shut down your channels and you will loose your partner ship. Travel and the hotel will be paid for, you will be picked up this Thursday by a bus. Your bus might have other Youtubers in it depending on your location. If you leak this out to the public your channels will be terminated with you partner ship, you may not mention the even until we give the permission. Later on you will be given a map on where yours and other Youtubers booths are. Thank you for your time and see you there." Anthony finished reading. "What the fuck?!" Anthony yelled in confusion.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Ian asked.

"I-I'm not sure it's from defiantly from Youtube. It looks exactly the same as all the other emails." Anthony said.

"I think we should go. Our channels are at risk. We can't loose all of our channels." Ian said taking back the laptop from Anthony."

"You're right." Anthony said. "I'll finish editing then I'll go home and pack."

"I think I'm gonna do the same once I'm done writing the scrip." Ian said.

"Sounds good dude." Anthony said then they went back to completing their projects.

Matt and Pat.

Matt was was on his laptop sitting on his couch in his apartment looking for games for him and Pat to play, updating their facebook and looking through their email to see if Machinima ever gotten back to them about their new video for them. He then came across an email labeled 'YT Convention, he opened the email and read through it, the more he read of it the more it confused him. "Hey Pat come here!"

"Fuck off I'm eating!" Pat yelled from another room.

"Put your food down for a second fat-ass and come here! It's important!" Matt yelled back.

"Fine, but if this is another joke I'm going to fucking kill you!" Pat yelled as he made his way to Matt. "What is it?" he asked.

"Here look at this." Matt said handing the laptop to Pat, Matt watched as Pat read through the email.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Pat yelled in confusion. "Is this shit even real?!" Pat asked.

Matt took the laptop back. "It seems pretty real dude. Official Youtube email and everything." Matt said putting his laptop on his coffee table next to his Xbox controller. "They also want Laim and Woolie, when do we tell them?'" Matt asked.

"We're gonna see them tonight remember? We're all going to game stop to search for some games for the channel?" Pat asked.

"Oh yeah..." Matt picked up his laptop and surfed the internet.

"Dumb-ass." Pat said. "I'm going to go eat while you jack off and look at porn. Don't make a mess." Pat said leaving.

"Hey! I never said I was going to jack off!." Matt yelled in defense.

Game Grumps

Everyone was at Arin and Suzy's house. Arin was sitting on the couch writing a scrip for his new animation, Danny was sorting through fan mail for Game Grumps, Barry was on his laptop sitting in the chair looking through the Game Grumps email, and Ross was looking through Steam to find more games for SteamTrain. Barry came across a strange email labeled 'YT Convention' he read through it.

"Um guys, look at this." Barry said pointing to his laptop and everyone came over and read through it.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"I remember Suzy mentioning something about this this morning she got one of these emails too." Arin added.

"I wounder if Jon got one." Ross wondered.

"The email mentioned him to go too." Barry said. "We should probably call him." Barry said.

"On it!" Arin said as he pushed the 'call' button on Jon's number on his phone and pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jon answered on the other end.

"Yeah, Jon you need to check your email and search for one labeled 'YT Convention.'" Arin said.

"Why?" Jon questioned.

"Don't ask just check." Arin said then heard typing on the other end of the line.

"What the fuck?!" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Game Grumps got an email too and they want you to be with Game Grumps." Arin said

"Should we go?" Jon asked.

"The rest of us are." Arin said blankly.

"Alright I'll see you there." Jon said then hung up.

The Creatures.

Dan and Kootra where in the Creature House basement working on some of the hub videos. Kootra was editing a Movie night while Dan was seeing if their animator for 'CT Snap-shots emailed them back, he came across an email labeled "YT Convention' and skimmed through it. "The fuck?" Dan whispered to him self. "Hey Koots look at this." Dan looked at Kootra.

"What? The email?" Kootra asked and Dan nodded his head, Kootra turned his chair over to Dan's computer and skimmed through the email. "What the brown?" Kootra asked.

"Yeah, I have no fucking idea. We should probably tell the other guys." Dan said looking at Kootra.

"I'll call Ze and Spoon and tell them to get on skype." Kootra said as he got up and took out his phone while Dan got up to get the others guys.

A little while later Spoon and Ze were on skpe on the computers and the rest of the Creatures where in the basement so they where all on talking range.

"Guys we got an email about something called 'YT Convention' It's a convention hosted by Youtube all expense pay hotel, travel and everything but they said if we don't all go even if one of us is absent our channels and partner ship gets terminated." Kootra said looking at everyone.

"Jordan if you're bullshitting us I'm goi-" James was caught of by Dan.

"Its an official Youtube email." Dan said. "The question is should we go." Dan said.

"I think we should. I mean our channels are at risk we really shouldn't fuck around with this kind of shit." Seamus said.

"But it's weird how they said we all have to go our all of our channels will be terminated." Ze said from skpe.

"But it was an official email." Kootra said.

"Whoredan, are you guys sure it's official?" Sly asked.

"Yes it's offical!" Kootra said.

"I say we go." Spoon said.

"I'm in." Aleks said.

The rest of the guys agreed as the nodded heads.

"So it's decided we're going." Kootra said.

"Time to pack!." James said as he ran upstairs.

Dan and Phil

Phil was laying on his bed playing with his laptop and going through his email he then came across the YT Convention email, Phil opened the email and read through it getting very confused. "Dan! Dan! Come here!" Phil yelled as he watched Dan walk through his door way.

'What is it Phil?" Dan asked walking next to him.

"Did you get this email for your channel?" Phil asked confused.

'I don't know let me check." Dan said as he took out his phone. "What the fuck is the email Phil?" Dan asked.

"It's called YT Convention." Phil said sitting up crossed legged on his bed.

"I did get it." Dan said sitting on phil's bed.

"Well read through it!." Phil said.

As Dan read through it he became more and more confused. "What the fuck!?" Dan yelled.

"Should we go?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure. Half of me believes it's real and half of me doesn't." Dan said.

"Well it did come from Youtube. I think we should go." Phil said.

"And our channels are at risk." Dan said. "I'll pack tonight." Dan said getting up and leaving, Phil got up to get his suitcase.

PewDiePie

Pewdie was at his desk looking through his email, Cry was supposed to email him about some kind of new co-op game he found, he came across an email called 'YT Convention and read through it being confused about the whole email. "The fuck!?"

"What is it Felix?" Marzia asked from the couch playing on an ipad.

"Marzia check your email and see if you got an email called 'YT Convention' it's really fucking weird." Pewdie said. As Marzia checked her email.

'I got it!." Marzia read through it and looked at Pewdie. "Do you think it's real?" she asked.

"It looks pretty real." Pewdie said staring at the email. "Should we go?" Pewdie asked not sure.

'Well, it's from YouTube." Marzia said. "And our channels may be at risk." She said.

"Good point." Pewdie said. "I think we should go."

"Well it settled we're going!"Marzia said.

Smosh Games.

Mari, Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn where at the Smosh Games building waiting on Ian and Anthony who decided to ride together got stuck in traffic. As they waited for them to get there so they could start the Game Bang Joven took out his ipad from his messenger bag full of supplies for this week's punishment for the loser, he looked through the email for Smosh Games to see if anyone recommended any weird games, he came across an email labeled 'YT Convention' Joven read through the email not sure what to think"Hey guys come here." They all went over to see what he was talking about. He handed him the ipad. "look at this." they all read through the email, Sohinki was the first one to speak up. "Is this shit real?" he asked.

"It looks pretty real." Joven said. "And it's from Youtube."

"But for our channels and partner ships to be terminated if we don't go?" lasercorn questioned.

'Who knows with Youtube." Mari said.

"Question is do we go?" Sohink asked.

"I think we should." Joven said.

"I second it." Mari added.

"I'm all in." Lasercorn said.

"It's settled lets go!" Sohinki said.

When Thursday came Youtubers from different places met up in front of a building The Creatures, Smosh, Game Grumps, Two Best Friends, Dan and Phil, Pewdiepie and Marzia, MattG124, GassyMexican, Chilledchaos, Azuritereaction, Tobuscus, Jenna Marbles, KickthePJ , Crabstickz, Joeygraceffa and Megan, HaiLedaBear, Melanie and Kalel, Cry, Cat, Jimmy, Sawyer Hartmen, Bart baker and Smosh Games all arrived. All of them were there. Little did everyone know, YT Convention is not what it seems to be.

(A/N) So that was the first chapter of YT Convention :) A very big thank you to my beta reader strawberry4life and helping me through writers block for this chapter :) So what do you think is going to happen? Find out in chapter two!


	2. First victim

As all the Youtubers entered the building they where greeted by a tall blonde man with thin beard same color as his hair. "Hello Youtubers." The blonde man started."My name is Carter, Youtube put me in charge of this whole thing, let me explain, YT Convention will start in two weeks. Before you get mad about the wait and long stay here Youtube has decided that this will be enough time to settle in and set up your booth and panels, you may not say that you're here to the public until the day before. This is the main floor where all the booths will be, in the back there's a room for panels you all have a scheduled time for panels, and on left and right will be places for meet-ups. The second floor has the washer and dryers, a gym, a gift shop with snacks available, and a customer service desk. The third, fourth and fifth floor has the room which you will be staying at. When you all walked in you where given keys and a card with your floor and room number, all of your suitcases has been taken up to your room and there are lanyards saying you're a Youtuber with you Youtube name, real name and picture. That's all good day and have fun." Carter said as he walked away.

All of the Youtubers made their way to their rooms most of them had to share a room depending if they where in a group or in a relationship. As all the Youtubers settled in a couple of them questioned the convention.

Matt and Pat.

"Hey Matt." Pat started. Matt looked at him after digging his laptop out of his suitcase."Doesn't this seem weird? I mean did you see that Carter dude? He looked fucking shady!" Pat said.

"Pat it's fine I mean look at this place! It's awesome! We get free food and we could meet hot bitches when the convention starts!" Matt said.

"what ever shit-lord." Pat said as he moved his suitcase off his bed and layed down. "That plane ride was fucking un-comfortble I'm taking a nap!"

"What ever" Matt said as he opened his laptop.

Game Grumps

"Hey Arin." Jon said to Arin as he was playing on his phone.

"What?" Arin responded.

"Don't you think it's, I don't know weird how we aren't allowed to tell anyone about this convention." Jon asked.

"Just don't worry about it dude, some conventions are like this." Arin responded.

"I've gotta agree with Jon." Danny said. "Carter did seem pretty fucking weird."

"And if we didn't come or told anyone our channels would be shut down." Ross added.

"And how emotionless Carter said have fun, like this whole thing was acted and fake." Barry added.

"Ok maybe this place is pretty weird." Arin said.

"I don't know we should just watch our backs." Jon said sitting down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Ze and Chilled.

Ze was hanging out in Chilld's hotel room mainly because he didn't want to be caught and the other creatures hectic unpacking and what channel the TV is on.

"This convention is fucking weird." Chilled said.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Ze asked.

"I don't know everything seems so weird and fucked up." Chilled said tossing a stress ball in the air and catching it.

"I know it's like we're being watched." Ze said.

"Yeah...Hey you hungry? I'm going to go get some snacks." Chilled asked.

"Yeah Cheez-its and a Pepsi if they have it." Ze said.

"You're so boring when it comes to food, man." Chilled said then walked out. Chilled made his way down to the second floor by the stairs since he was just on the third floor and didn't feel like waiting for an elevator, he felt like he was being watched, in-fact he was, by a man in all black. The man had to take him out Chilled suspected too much. The man dressed in black scuffed his shoe making an unwanted noise, Chilled turned around to see what the noise was and saw the man in black. The man pulled out a gun from a holder in his belt, cocked it, and pointed it at Chilled.

"Oh shit!" Chilled yelled.

(A/N) So that was chapter two of YT Convention what do you think will happen to Chilled? A big thank you to my beta reader strawberry4life you're awesome and she's also the one who came up with the name Carter so another thank you to her :) what's going to happen next find out in chapter three!


	3. Sly has an idea

.

Chilled saw the man point his gun at him. He did notice that the man in black had stray blonde locks of hair peeking out from his mask. Chilled froze in shock and fear. The man in black pulled the trigger and a feathered dart hit Chilled's neck and Chilled dropped like a rock. He was hit with a tranquilizer dart to knock him out. The man in black walked over to Chilled and took the dart out of Chilled's neck, flung him over his shoulder and carried him of to the elevator and went down to the basement.

Ze waited in Chilled's hotel room. He's been gone for a half an hour now and Ze's called him 7 times already, something was up. Ze took Chilled's hotel keys that he left and headed down to the customer service desk.

"Hello, how may I help you sir? " The worker lady asked.

"Um have you seen a guy named Chilled around here?" Ze asked.

"No, what' is first name?" She asked.

'Anthony." Ze resounded.

"Um Anthony Padilla?" She asked.

"No Anthony as in ChilledChaos." Ze said.

She typed into her computer. "Oh yes Chilled! Carter took him down to the basement for a meeting. About his solo panel." She responded.

"Ok? How long should this take?" Ze asked.

"It...depends." She said.

"Ok then, I'm going to walk away now." Ze said awkwardly then ran to his room which had Jordan,Aleks, and James in it. He opened to door only to trip on a sleeping Jordan. "Oh fuck!" Ze yelled as he banged his head on a table.

"What was that?!" Jordan sat up from his sleep. He felt his nose then noticed blood. " and why is my nose bleeding?!"

"I tripped over you dumb-ass." Ze said slowly getting up.

"How did you not see me?" Jordan asked while putting his red hat on.

"I was running." Ze responded annoyed.

"Why were you run-" Jordan was cut off.

"Enough with the motherfucking questions!" Ze yelled.

"Ooohhh sassy ze." James said from his bed.

"Sexy." Aleks added.

"Sorry...but somethings up." Ze said as he watched Jordan get up "Chilled was taken to a 'meeting'" Ze put air-quotes when he said 'meeting'. "A half an hour ago, I asked the service lady if she saw him and she told me Carter took her to the meeting and she was clearly lying through her fucking teeth!"

"Carter did seem a little weird." Jordan said.

"A little. The dude seems like there's a fucking circus going on in his brain!" Aleks said.

"He's like a real-life Ginger-powder." James said.

Jordan stood up and placed a hand on Ze's shoulder. "Ze we'll wait another hour then if he's not back we'll request to speak with him at the desk."

"Ok fine, but this place seems fucked up." Ze said then sat down on the bed and started to Vine.

Jenna Marbles

Jenna was in her hotel room vlogging. She figured she could post this when she was allowed to. "So here's my hotel room, with pink walls because I'm a fucking women!" she said as she made her way down to the second floor. "And now I'm going to get some food because if I don't eat I'll die because that's just how life works." she said.

A different man watched her from a distance. He saw she was vlogging. He couldn't risk the convention getting leaked to the public. He had darts but no gun. He ran up to her, covered her mouth and stuck the dart in her neck, Jenna dropped her camera and fell to the ground. The man picked up her camera and turned it off taking it and Jenna with them down to the basement.

Back at the Creatures now all of the Creatures where in the hotel room discussing what happened to Chilled.

"Maybe we're just over-thinking this and he really is in a meeting with Carter." Spoon said.

"Maybe but it is weird how Chilled isn't answering his phone or responding to texts or how he just randomly got into a meeting." Seamus said. "What was the meeting even about anyways?" he asked then took a drink of his Coke.

"She said it was about his solo panel" Ze said.

"We got papers about our panel." James said. "Everyone got papers about their panel why would Carter have a meeting about his panel if he had a paper?" James questioned.

"Maybe he didn't have a paper." Dan said.

"I was talking to him before we got settled in he had a paper." Sly added.

"Maybe he didn't get the right paper." Aleks said.

"It was the right paper and all he showed me." Sly responded.

"I think we should all just go down to the fucking desk and ask to speak with Carter." James said.

"That's an idea." Jordan said happily.

"Come on let's go!" Aleks said then ran out the door the other creatures followed them.

Once the got to the desk, a different woman was there, a red-headed woman.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked looking up from her magazine.

"We would like to know where Carter is, we want to speak to him." Jordan said straight forward.

"Carter? um..." She thought of a quick lie. "he's busy." She responded.

"Doing what?" Spoon asked standing tall behind Seamus.

"He's in a meeting with Jenna Marbles." She responded.

"Where's Anthony?" Ze asked using Chilled's real name.

'Padilla?" she asked.

"No! Why do people automatically think Smosh when they hear Anthony? Anthony as in Chilled." Ze said.

"ChilledChaos?" she asked The Creatures nodded. "Anthony and Jenna are both in a meeting with Carter, I'm not sure when they'll be out." she said.

"Alright then." Jordan said.

The Creatures made their way back to their room talking again.

"Alright then, this is really fucking suspicious." James said playing with the strings on his hoody.

"The question is what the fuck do we do to find out what's going on?" Seamus said.

"I have an idea." Sly said, everyone turned to him waiting to hear is idea.

(A/N) that was chapter 3 of YT Convention! What do you guys think? A big thank you to strawberry4life for beta reading :) Don't worry there will be a lot more Youtubers in the next chapter! What do you think Sly's idea is? Find out in chapter 4!


	4. The meeting

"What's your idea Sly?" Jordan asked.

"Well, we go around and ask other Youtubers to see if they feel the same and tell them what happened to Chilled, if they agree we all have a meeting with the people who feel the same in our room and figure out what the fuck is going on." Sly explained.

"That's...That's actually a pretty fucking good idea." Aleks admitted.

"Do we want to split up and ask?" Seamus asked.

"We should probably go in pairs considering that Chilled was alone when he got pulled into the 'meeting'." Ze again made air-quotes on meeting.

"Alright how about this I go with Dan, Seamus goes with James, Aleks goes with Sly, and Ze goes with Spoon." Jordan suggested.

"Sounds pretty good." Seamus said.

"Let's go!" Jordan said then they split up.

Seamus and James.

Seamus and James made their way down the hotel hall to the first door by the elavator. James knocked and they waited for someone to answer.

"Sup?" Shane Dawson answered the door with his girlfriend Lisa standing behind him,

"Hey, we need to ask you something." Seamus said.

"What?" Shane asked

"What's your opinion on Carter?" James asked awkwardly.

"Well, me and Lisa where just talking about how he seems a little weird." Shane responded.

"Well, Ze and Chilled were hanging out and Chilled went to get snacks, Chilled never came back and never answered Ze's calls. So Ze went down to the information desk to see if they saw Chilled, and they said Chilled was in a meeting for his solo panel, never explained why since he had all his fucking papers right. Then all of us, The Creatures went down to the desk again with Ze to ask and they responded that he's still in the meeting after about 2 hours now the Jenna Marbles." James explained trying not to sound crazy.

"That's creepy as fuck." Shane said.

"Since you're basically on the same page. Do you want to meet in our hotel room at about 7 tonight to talk about this with other people." Seamus asked.

"Sure, what's your room number." Shane asked.

"Room 404 on the fourth floor. Does Lisa wanna go?" Seamus asked.

Shane turned to Lisa. "You wanna go babe?" Shane asked.

"Sure." she blankly responded.

"Hey do you want me to see if Joey wants to go?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Seamus said.

"I'll call him in a bit, I guess I'll see you at the meeting tonight." Shane said.

"See ya, man." James said then Shane closed the door.

"Who's next?" Seamus asked.

"Matt, Pat, Woolie, and Liam." James said. "They're right next door to Shane." James said the walked with Seamus to the next room.

Seamus knocked on the door. Woolie answered. "yep?" Woolie asked.

Seamus looked up at the taller man. "Hey, how do you feel about Carter?" Seamus asked.

"The dude is creepy as fuck!" Pat shouted from the room.

"Shut the fuck up!" Woolie yelled at Pat in a joking way. "I agree with Pat tho, the dude is pretty creepy." Woolie said moving a couple dreads out of his face. "You wanna see what Liam and Matt thinks?" Woolie asked.

"If you don't mind." James said.

"Matt! Liam! Get your asses over here!" Woolie yelled.

Matt walked over to Woolie with his Punisher beanie in hand. "Liam is in the bathroom he'll be here in a second." Matt yawned. "and what the fuck is so important? I was having a dream about Emma Stone being a police officer arresting me, she was just about to frisk me!" Matt said putting his beanie on.

"Well they need to ask you something." Woolie pointed at James and Seamus.

"What's your opinion on Carter?" James asked.

"The dude seems a little weird." Matt responded.

Liam walked up to Woolie."sup?" Liam asked Woolie just pointed to Seamus and James again.

"Opinion on Carter?" Seamus said bluntly.

"To be honest the dude creeps me out." Liam responded.

"Well, us and the rest of the Creatures are having a meeting about Carter and other Youtubers are in on it." Seamus said.

"You guys wanna go?" James asked.

"Sure." Woolie responded he looked at Matt and Liam.

Liam nodded.

"I'm in on it, and Pat is sleeping I'll just drag his ass out of bed to the meeting." Matt responded.

"Alright meet us in room 404 on the fourth floor at 7 tonight." James responded.

"We'll be there but if we're not on time it's just because my wife refuses to get out of bed." Matt said.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Pat yelled then Woolie shut the door.

"Wanna go back to the hotel room to see if anybody else made any progress?" Seamus asked

"Yeah, I need to take a shit." James said which made Seamus laugh.

Kootra and Dan

"Do we know anyone on this floor?" Dan asked.

"No, we don't even know who's on this floor." Jordan admitted. "But I'll guess we'll find out." Jordan said as he walked to the closest door and knocked.

Pewdiepie opened the door. "Yes?" Pewdie said.

"Hey we we're wondering how you felt about Carter?" Jordan asked.

"The dude seems a little weird." Pewdie responded.

"We're having a small meeting bout Carter tonight in our hotel room, something happened to Chilled and now we found out Jenna Marbles." Dan explained. Do you wanna go?" Dan asked.

"Sure, Marzia is in the shower she might tag along with me if she feels like it." Pewdie happily responded.

"Alrightly see you there." Jordan said then Pewdie shut the door.

"Anyone else?" Dan asked.

"One more. At the other end of the hall, then we can head back to the room." Jordan said then stared to walk down the hall with Dan close behind him, when the got there Dan knocked the door was answered by JonTron.

"Yeah?" Jon asked looking at Dan and Jordan.

"He can we ask you something?" Dan asked.

"Uh, sure?" Jon said confusion written on his face.

"What do you think of Carter?" Dan asked.

"The dude seems...Off." Jon replied leaning against the door frame.

"Well, we're meeting up with other Youtubers in our hotel room to discuss about Carter." Jordan explained." You guys wanna join?" Jordan asked.

"I will, let me ask the other guys. I'll be right back." Jon responded then went into the hotel room.

"Whose next after this?" Dan asked while they waited.

"We head back to the room to see if anyone agreed to come." Jordan responded. Jon came back with Barry, Danny, Ross, and Arin.

"I already asked them." Jon said.

"I'm in the dude did seem weird." Danny said.

"He did seem off." Barry said.

"I'm going." Ross added.

"I'm still on the fence." Arin said unsure.

"Well, the reason why we're doing this is because our friend, ChilledChaos was hanging out with our other friend Ze in his hotel room. Well they both got hungry so Chilled went down to get some snacks from the vending machine, well later Chilled didn't come back up, so Ze called him, almost ten times and he never answered. Ze went to the information desk to see if they knew where he was at they said he was in a meeting with Carter for his solo panel. So Ze went to us and we waited about an hour and a half or so and went down to the information desk to ask for Carter, they said he was in a meeting with Chilled and Jenna Marbles for their solo panels which we don't get why Chilled was in a meeting because all of his papers were in order." Jordan explained.

Arin stood there speechless. "What the fuck?" He said in utter confusion. "I'll go." He said. "Suzy might come with me." He said then looked back into the hotel room. "Shes asleep right now I'll ask her when she wakes up." Arin said.

"What time do you want us to be there?" Barry asked.

"7 tonight. Do you know where our room is at?" Dan said.

"Yeah, the list of Youtubers and their room location is on the papers." Danny explained.

"They are?" Jordan asked. "I gotta look at the papers." he said.

"You haven't looked at your papers yet?" Dan looked at Jordan.

"That's not important right now." Jordan said.

"Well, we'll see you guys tonight." Ross said.

"Alright see you then." Jordan said then Barry closed the door.

"Do we head back to the hotel room?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, let's see if anybody else is coming." Jordan said then they walked back to the hotel room.

Aleks and Sly

"So our first room is that one." Sly said then walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" Aleks asked looking at Sly.

"I have no fucking idea..." Sly admitted then knocked on the door.

Danisnotonfire answered the door. "Sup my bitch!?" He yelled then quickly regretted it as Aleks and Sly looked at him weirdly with confusion. "I-I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Phil..." He awkwardly said blushing.

"Ok?" Aleks said shaking off what just happened. "Anyways What do you think of Carter?" He asked.

"I think the dude seems pretty fucked in the head." Dan said.

"Well us and the other creatures are discussing Carter due to some weird shit going on that including something happened to our friend and we was wondering if you and Phil wanna go?" Sly said.

"I'll go I'll have to ask Phil, right now he's at our friends Chris and P.J's room." Dan said. "Do you want us to ask if they wanna go?" Dan asked.

"If you want to." Sly said.

"Phil will probably go, he feels about the same as me." Dan said. "what time and where's your room at?" he asked.

"Room 404 fourth floor at 7 tonight." Aleks said.

"Alright I will see there." He said the shut the door.

"One more room, then we can head back to the room." Sly said then went over to a door and knocked on the door. Anthony from Smosh answered the door. "Sup?" Antony asked.

"What do you think about Carter?" Sly asked.

"He seems off." Anthony responded.

"Well long story short, something happened to our friend and we're discussing Carter with other people tonight do you and Ian wanna go?" Aleks explained looking at Anthony.

"Sure, let me ask Ian." Anthony said then yelled into the hotel room. "Ian! Come here!" Anthony yelled and Ian walked to him. "What?" Ian asked.

"They're gonna talk about Carter in their room tonight wanna go?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, but what about Melanie and Kalel?" Ian asked.

"Hey can our girlfriends go with us?" Anthony asked.

"We don't mind." Sly said. "The more the better!" He said cheerfully.

"If that's the case, do you want us to invite the game crew? Sohinki, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, and Mari?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Aleks said.

"Alright what time?" Anthony said.

"tonight at 7 in our room." Aleks said. "Room 404 on the fourth floor." Sly added.

"I guess we'll see you then." Anthony said.

"See ya, man." Sly said the Anthony shut the door.

"I guess we head back to the hotel room." Aleks said.

"Yep." Sly said then they headed back.

Ze and Spoon.

"Whose first?" Ze asked.

"Not sure." Spoon said the knocked on the door.

Tobuscus answered the door "Hey." He said.

"What do you think of Carter?" Ze asked.

"He seems weird." Toby said.

"Well, us and the rest of the creatures are discussing Carter bcause he's linked to something that happened to our friend do you wanna go?" Spoon asked.

"uh, sure!." Toby said, "What time?" He asked.

"7 tonight in our room." Ze said.

"Room 404, fourth floor." Spoon added.

"I'll be there, see you around." Toby said the closed the door.

"One more." Spoon said then they went up to another door and Ze knocked on the door. Azuritereaction answered. "Hello." He answered.

"Hi." Spoon said and waved.

Ze gave an odd look to Spoon.

"Do you think Carter seems a bit weird?" Ze asked trying a different approach.

"This whole thing seems like bullshit, it seems set up." Dez responded.

"Well us and the other Creatures are discussing about it tonight in our hotel room with other people do you want to join?" Spoon asked.

"Yeah, what time and where's your room?" Dez asked.

Tonight at 7 and room 404 on the fourth floor." Ze said.

"Alright, I'll be there." He said then closed the door.

"Now back to the hotel room!" Ze said as he ran to the room, Spoon shook his head.

A couple hours later everyone arrived at the hotel room. As long as a few other people including MattG and Leda brought by Shane, Cat, Jimmy, Meghan, Sawyer, and Bart brought by Joey, and Ze invited Gassy on the phone when he got back to the room. Everyone looked at Jordan who stood up.

"Alright thank you all for coming, the reason why we're all here is because we all agree that Carter seems way off." Jordan said.

"What happened to Chilled? I was never fully explained." MattG asked, sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Ze, I'll let you explain that." Jordan said looking at Ze who was sitting on the coffee table.

"Well me and Chilled were in his hotel room hanging out, we got hungry he went down to get some snacks I waited for a while he never came back, I called him about 7 times no answer. So I went down to the information desk to see if they saw him they said he was in a meeting with Carter, so I went back to the rest of the Creatures to see what to do we waited a good hour an a half then went back down to the information desk to ask for Carter and they said he was in a meeting with Chilled and now Jenna Marbles about their solo panels which made no sense because he had everything in order for his panel. It's been about 7 hours we still haven't heard from him." Ze explained.

"You know we haven't seen Jenna either." Shane said sitting on the floor between Joey and Lisa.

" And no Cater either." Leda said tucking a strand of her purple hair behind her ear.

"Ze, when was the last time you called Chilled?" Ian asked.

"About 2 hours ago." Ze responded.

"Should you try again?" Melanie asked.

"I'll try." Ze said taking out his phone and calling Chilled, pressing the phone against his ear. "It went straight to voice-mail." Ze said slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Was his phone dead?" Cat asked.

"No it was at 100% when we was at the room." Ze said.

"Sounds like he turned it off." Bart said.

"Or someone." Gassy said.

"What about Jenna?" Sawyer asked.

"Shane do you have her number?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah want me to call her?" Shane said.

"It would probably be a good idea if you called her." Phil said.

Shane clicked on Jenna's contact and put the phone to his ear. "It went straight to voice-mail." Shane said putting his phone in his shirt pocket.

"This is fucked up." Chris said.

"Anyone got any ideas?" P.J asked.

"Maybe Carter is in one of the rooms on the floor." Sohinki said.

"No, every room on floor three through five is filled with a Youtuber, Carter can't be in one of those." Jovenshire said.

"Hey wasn't there a basement button on the elevator?" Lasercorn asked.

"Yeah there was." Seamus said.

"But you needed a key to make it work." Mari said.

"Is there a room on the second floor?" Meghan asked.

" I went down to see what the gym looked like, I didn't see one." Suzy answered.

"What about the first floor?" Kalel asked.

"There wasn't a room on the map.: Joey said.

"This is some fucked up shit!" Pat yelled who was sitting on the floor.

"Thank you Pat for screaming in my ear..." Matt said as Woolie simply shook his head.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna get my phone from our room, Melanie said she'd go with me." Lisa whispered to Shane.

"Alright you guys be careful." he whispered then kissed Lisa on the lips then watch the girls leave.

Melanie and Lisa made their way to the elevator not knowing that they was being followed.

"This is creepy." Lisa said.

"I know first Chilled then Jenna whose next?" Melanie said as they entered the elevator. The follower ran up the the stairs to the floor the were heading to, he made sure his gun was cocked and he had enough darts. He made it to the floor and the elevator opened, he aimed for Melanie and shot the dart flying past her face.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled and the looked at the man in black.

"Oh fuck!" Lisa yelled then the dart hit Melanie knocking her our cold Lisa kneeled to her to try to wake her up the man took this opportunity and shot a dart at Lisa the dart going into her arm and knocking her out cold. The man picked the two girls up and carried them to the basement.

The man opened his phone and ran through a list of Youtubers marking Melanie and Lisa off the list, he went through the list looking for more targets he had four down and plenty more to go. This was gonna be fun.

(A/N ) so that was another chapter of YT Convention what did you guys think? I know this was a really freaking long chapter so a big big thank you to my awesome beta reader strawberry4life for beta reading this! :) what do you think will happen next? Find out in chapter 5!


	5. Groups

(A/N) Ok so I just noticed now we have sevreal people with the same names we have two Matts MattG124 will be called MattG and Matt from Two best friends will be just be called Matt. We have two Dans Danisnotonfire will be called just Dan while Danznewz will be called Danz Danny Sexbang will just be called Danny...because that's what he's called. We have two Anthonys, Anthony from Smosh will be called Anthony and Chilled will be called Chilled. Got it? Got it!

Ian looked around the room and checked the clock on his phone. Melanie and Lisa haven't came back yet and it's been twenty minutes. He leaned over to Shane."Hey the girls aren't back yet." Ian whispered to Shane as Matt, Jordan, and Joey went back and forth on what could of happened."I know they've been gone along time." Shane whispered back voice filled with concern."I'm bringing this up." Ian said blankly then spoke up."Sorry to interrupt but we have two people missing." Ian said aloud everyone turned to him.

"Who the hell is missing?" Pat asked.

"Melanie and Lisa." Shane said. "Lisa forgot her phone in the room so Mel went with her to get it." Shane finished.

"I texted Melanie I don't know how many times and I tried calling her and it went straight to voice mail." Ian added

"We need to get up and do something now before anyone else goes missing." Woolie said blankly adding to the conversation.

"We already said we need to do something, we just need to figure out what the fuck we do!" Matt said to Woolie.

"How about this." Phil started everyone looked at him." We split up in four groups. One group looking for Chilled, one for Jenna, one for Melanie, and one for Lisa. We search for so long then meet back here." Phil suggested slightly tensing from everyone staring at him.

"That's a good idea." Anthony stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright who's in what group?" Pewdie asked.

"How about Anthony, Ian, Kalel, Sohinki, Joven, Mari, Lasercorn, Pewdie, and Marzia be in the group that searches for Melanie." Leda suggested. The nine nodded in agreement.

"Then we could have Me, Matt, Pat, Liam, Dan, Phil, Chris, P.J, Jon, Ross, Barry, Suzy, Arin, and Danny look for Jenna." Woolie suggested the fourteen all agreed.

"And Shane, Joey, Bart, Cat, Jimmy, Sawyer, Meghan, Toby, Leda, and Matt look for Lisa." Danz suggested the nine nodded.

"Then The Creatures, Gassy, and Dez can look for Chilled." Pewdie said the 10 nodded.

"Wait we're missing a person." Jordan said.

"Who?" Dez asked.

"Cry." Jordan ansered.

Spoon looked around the room. "Yeah, where is he?" He said scanning the room.

"I'm here!" Cry yelled, standing behind Seamus making him jump. "Oh Jesus!" Seamus yelled.

"Cry your with us." Pewdie said.

"What makes you the boss?" Cry jokingly asked.

"Don't question me bitch!" Pewdie yelled back. 'Don't make me bitch slap you!" Pewdie raised his hand in a joking matter.

"This is turning me on." Cry responded.

"We have several people with the same names." Dan said changing the subject. "We have two Dans, Two Anthony's three Matts. This is going to get confusing." He blankly said.

"He does have a point." Phil said.

"How about this." Kalel started. " We call Dan, Creature Dan, Danz and the other Dan, just Dan. We just call Anthony, Anthony and the other Anthony Chilled. And we call Matt, MattG and we just call Matt, Matt. And Sohinki and just be called Sohinki instead of Matt." Kalel finished. "Make sense?" She asked.

"...I think..." Pat said.

"Works for me! Does everyone have a way of getting a hold of someone in another group?" Jordan asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's move!" Anthony said running out of the room, the rest following.

Mel's search group.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ian asked worriedly.

"I hope so Ian." Anthony said telling the truth.

Kalel walked around a corner by the elevator finding a blue feather. "Who the hell had blue feathers?" She mumbled to herself. The same man looked at her from a distance crouching on the steps looking at his next target.

Sohinki walked up to Kalel."Find anything?" Sohinki asked. Kalel shook her head. "All I found is a blue feather." She said pointing to the floor. "Who had blue feathers?" he asked. "No clue." She responded. The man saw his chance at another two-in-one. He pulled out his gun and shot a dart at Kalel. The gun hit her arm.

"What the fuck?!" Sohinki franticly yelled. "Help! We have a person down!" He yelled. The man checked his belt, he was out of ammo. He grabbed a vase off a stand and ran towards Sohinki. He raised the vase above his head and prepared to strike. Sohinki grabbed the vase and threw the man off of him. The man jumped back up and sprinted towards Sohinki. "HELP! ANTHONY! IAN! JOVEN! SOMEONE!" He screamed. "PERSON DOWN!" He screamed again.

Anthony, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, and Ian heard the scream. "Shit that's Sohinki!" Lasercorn yelled."Did he scream 'person down'?" Mari asked. They looked around. "Where's Kalel?" Ian questioned. "Fuck!" Anthony yelled as he ran towards the screams as fast as he could, with the others behind.

The man grabbed the vase again, he made a swift kick to Sohinkis stomach causing him to double over. He smashed the vase over his head, knocking him out. He heard footsteps and quickly slung Sohinki and Kalel over his shoulders and ran downstairs to the basement.

"Kalel?!" Anthony yelled. "Sohinki?!" He yelled again.

"Shit! They're missing!" Lasercorn yelled.

"Do you think this is what happened the the rest?" Ian questioned.

"Probably." Mari said.

"What if th-" Joven was cut off by a crash and a scream.

(A/N) so that was chapter 5 of Yt Convention what do you think? Very big thank you to my beta reader strawberry4life she's awesome :) please don't kill me for having Kalel and Sohini get caught this early, but don't worry I don't wont to spoil anything but Kalel has a big part in the end. Sorry for not writing as much as I should my family has been experiencing some problems from people being sick to close family members passing away but most of that has calmed down. What do you think that crash was? Who do you think the scream belonged to? Why the hell am I sounding like a cliché soap opera?! Find out in chapter 6! :)


End file.
